


Messy Lab

by Random_Anime_Freak



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lab Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Anime_Freak/pseuds/Random_Anime_Freak
Summary: Mayuri loses a file and his feral boyfriend ends up helping him find it in one of the worst ways possible.
Relationships: Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Zaraki Kenpachi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Messy Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Just me getting back in Bleach and doing this at the annoyance of one of my friends who likes this ship a lot. Enjoy~

The mad scientist hummed quietly as he looked through a large stack of papers for the folder he needed. He normally was much more well-kept with anything that he may need in the future but, he hadn't had the time to organize things as much as he would have liked with the given circumstances of his current research project. There was a bit more than just his usual bit of things that needed to get done so he was forced to push aside everything else in favor of his project, including spending time with his boyfriend. His time being so restricted had already led to quite many bad situations arising from various people wanting his attention and him not being able to deal with them really.

He did try to explain the baseline of what he was doing to the larger man but most of it seemed to go over his head as most things that weren't fighting did. It oftentimes left him frustrated even though he had long since accepted that the man wasn't going to be able to keep up with most of the things he tended to ramble on about. There were other reasons as to why he adored him which were outside of the realm of fighting and science. Most of the time they spent together was doing something like a picnic or soaking in a hot spring. They were always trying to keep to places where there would be the least number of people that could see them since their relationship was something they wanted to keep with the minimum number of people know.

Mayuri sighed as he couldn't find what he was looking for, the sound of a door opening reaching him as well. There was the sound of footsteps steadily getting louder the closer the visitor got to him though he wasn't worried about his safety in the slightest. He could handle whoever had entered his lab if they decided they wanted to try to get rid of him. It would be doubtful that whoever had entered to get anywhere with him so he went back to his struggle in finding the proper file. His mind stayed focused on his main task while the intruder continued their slow pace towards him.

"It's rude not to say anything to your guest. It certainly makes me feel unwelcome here," a low voice drawled.

The scientist jumped slightly before turning around, "it's just as rude to enter someone's lap without permission. I feel like this is even ground."

That got a snort out of his visitor as well as him coming into the low light that came from the large computer screen. He really wasn't all that surprised that the other captain had come to bother him. It was something that he had grown used to relatively early on in their relationship given that the man didn't really spend time with very many people. There was still something interesting to be found out when hanging around the other captain though it was still something that carried risks. Mayuri was more than okay with spending his time with such a dangerous individual since it allowed him to understand more of what made the man tick.

"What do you even need while you're here?" He hissed as he continued to grow frustrated with his inability to find what he needed.

The man chuckled lowly, "I figured that you could use a break since you've had a lot of work being shoved onto you even though it's the thing you do enjoy. It's still good to take a break every now and again for your own health."

Mayuri glared weakly at the man with a sigh. "So you just wanted someone to waste time with, especially someone who has something important to be doing instead of messing around."

It seemed that he had hit the answer on the head as the man didn't even try to deny it. He really wasn't surprised that the man just wanted to mess around with him instead of doing anything that would be remotely useful. There wasn't really any way for the man to be useful other than help him find his missing file. Even that wasn't much of much help with everything else he had to do once he found it. The people that had wanted him to do the whole research project certainly weren't kind about it all either.

The other captain easily closed the space in between them in a mere second and happily kissed the scientist. It did wonders to get the man to relax enough to pick him up. There was a strange sense of satisfaction that came from being able to pick up the small scientist though that was something he typically kept to himself unless he was really going out of his way to bother him. He was also easily able to clear off one of the tables typically used for various experiments enough to set him down on without any worry of something important getting messed up from their fun.

"So I take it you have everything planned out for this whole encounter?" Mayuri questioned slyly as he leaned back on the table. The question got him a head shake in response.

"Since when do I ever plan anything out when it comes to you? It's almost always better to just go with the flow and see where we end up instead of having to think through every possible outcome from our interactions," he countered easily. "Plus, it allows you to get more into it since you don't know what's to come."

The scientist really couldn't argue with him on that. Whenever they did get together, he was always pleasantly surprised by what they did give that he hardly ever got any heads up about it. It was something he honestly appreciated by the man even if he never really voiced it. Their interactions during the events were more than enough to convey how he felt about it at any given time.

He didn't get the chance to really say no to the man doing anything to him as he was quickly swept into a kiss that was all too many teeth and spits but he loved all the same. It was one of the things he would never want to change when it came to the man he had decided to love. Their kiss seemed to only rougher as each second that passed with them being focused on getting the other to submit, neither paying attention to the fact that there was a powerful taste of blood on their tongues as well as the taste of each other. They were more than happy to take each other's breath away for as long as they could though it still had to end for a few moments to allow them to try to catch their breath to some degree.

Kenpachi wasn't one to waste time even if he was heaving for air, his hands quickly setting about in getting the scientist's pants off of his hips at least enough to leave the part of him he wanted bare. Normally the man had no problems in just going for it but he wasn't about to ruin the man's ability to walk fully just because that was always what they did when they had the chance. He was going to be patient for once and actually make sure the man was stretched out and slicked up enough not to have to deal with the more painful side effects of what they did regularly. It usually didn't matter but the man had already started bitching at him for bothering him so he wasn't about to make it worse.

One of his hands easily pulled out the small bottle of lube that he had managed to get from Shunsui. It wasn't a lot but it was going to be more than enough for them to have their fun. He couldn't help the slight shiver he had from the feeling of how cold it was but that would quickly change since the two of them were relatively warm. There weren't any other pauses as he carefully rubbed one of his fingers roughly against the man's entrance, giving him a small bit of a warning. The reaction he got from the scientist was pleasing to no end. Kenpachi was always pleased with any reaction that he managed to get, especially if it was a poorly concealed shiver that typically ran down that man's spine when certain spots were touched.

Mayuri couldn't help the slight whine that left him as the wild man above him finally stopped teasing him and slowly pushed a finger inside of him. Just one finger was more than enough to make him feel like he was stretched pretty far considering they hardly did anything remotely close to prep when they wanted to do anything like this. He wasn't going to complain about it since it seemed like it was a much better option than getting torn apart like all the other times. It was a mildly strange sensation as well as lube had never been something that crossed his mind to help out with their brief encounters that were typically just out of sight of everyone else. This was something that he was going to have to keep in mind for any future times they tried to have any amount of fun together.

The single finger turned to two and two quickly turned to three which seemed to be where the other captain's patience ran out for prepping his boyfriend. It was significantly better than any other time so it shouldn't be a problem either way. There was the sound of fabric rustling that reached his ears which could only really signify that they were finally moving on to the real deal instead of a mockery of it that left him hard and leaking against his abdomen. He still had to wait a few moments for the man to add more lube to his cock just so they could be on the safe side that there was enough to ensure a minimum amount of damage was done to his intestines.

A loud groan from the both was more than enough to make them both silently agree that it was much better to go through all of the prep instead of just rushing past it. They would have to remember for later since it was already too late for them to mark it down then. It didn't take Kenpachi long to get a fast and rough rhythm going, Mayuri back arching off of the table in response to the fact that he seemed to know right off the bat where his prostate was and to keep hammering into it. He hadn't really been expecting to have someone who could barely find his way to the next room, know where one of the more important things involved with sex was. It was a very welcome surprise that he didn't want to see a change any time soon.

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before he reached his first orgasms of what he could already tell going to be many considering all the other man did was roll him over onto his stomach with his toes barely able to reach the ground. He just continued to moan obscenely loudly at the feeling of being forced to get hard again in a heartbeat thanks to the man never letting up on his punishing rhythm against his prostate. While it was borderline painful, he was still fully enjoying it. There was just the right amount of pain to go alongside all of the pleasure. If the noises of the animalistic man above him were to be believed, he was enjoying it just as much as him. A particularly deep thrust had him pushing his hips back into the man's thrusts to the best of his ability.

He shook and rested his chest heavily on the table, paying no mind to the few remaining files under him. The absolutely overwhelming pleasure didn't waste any time in making crest over into another orgasm that had him getting his cum all over the table under him as well as the floor near his feet. His hands shot out to hold onto the edge of the table above his head in a vain attempt at trying to steady himself, though it didn't do much to help him since the man behind him only seemed to get rougher as he got closer to his orgasm. Mayuri didn't get any warning for it either as the man bit down on his shoulder in order to hold him in place as his hips continued to buck, a warmth quickly spreading inside of the scientist which ended up tipping over for the third time.

His chest was heaving as much as it could with the heavyweight of the other captain on him in order to attempt to get his breath back. He could barely keep himself up with his legs feeling like they were putty under him. It took him a few minutes to regain his sense enough to push the large man off him even though it made the man slip out of him with a slick pop. The man didn't even seem to really care that he had been shoved to the ground by someone who was significantly smaller than him. Mayuri shook as he got his pants back up, ignoring the fact that the other man's cum was leaking out of him.

He more so turned his attention to the things that had still been on the table and were irreparably damaged. His vision turned a slight shade of red as he noticed the topmost file had been the one he had spent an obscene amount of time looking for. It wasn't really even about the fact that the info in it was important, it was more similar to how it had been found that made him enraged.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?!" Mayuri hissed as he turned on his heel to stare at the source of his problem.

"I don't know what's got your nonexistent panties in a bunch but, be glad that you managed to find it all the same. Imagine if you had decided it was a lost cause altogether," Kenpachi responded with a slight shrug, not really caring about the scientist's anger.

"That's not the point. The point is just now I can't hand it in," he sighed.

The other captain only offered him a shrug as he got up and fixed his clothes. It was a wonder as to why he loved the man as much as he did but the man did have a couple of uses outside of his strength and sexual abilities. Finding things that were in plain sight was one of the ones he wouldn't have considered before then. He was going to have to add it to the file he had on the man and make sure he had good excuse for the delay of the next batch of results.


End file.
